Master Xerall
Master Xerall is a darkness using sorcerer of sorts. He has the ability to cause the worst and most horrible desires of a person to come forth. He also has the ability to "body hop" meaning, that if his current body is destroyed, he can inhabit another that is either dead or alive. He's a scientist of sorts with magic too, allowing the darkness in others to be extracted and transformed into living creatures. Character History As a child, Kyle had next to''' '''nothing. His father was a drunkard and his mother had died during child birth. Jimmy and Karen had met during highschool. Karen was studying medicine and Jim was studying law. They were both the "Strange" kids growing up, allowing them to grow closer. Karen DID have a history of medical issues, while Jimmy had very addictive tendancies. This would eventually contribute to Kyle's fate. Later in life, during his teen years, his father had sobered up, but it was too late. Kyle had already lost all care for his father and was dying of a cancerous illness. He spent his last years in that shell studying and searching for a cure, and finally he'd found one. Late at night, he'd killed his father and used the spell he'd learned to cast his own spirit into his father's body, allowing him to live. Finally as time went on, he learned to body hop when his current host's body was dying. He also learned the secrets of the arcane and the dark, finding ways to harness the power. He'd sold his soul to the dark powers of the nether realms but tricked them. The bargain was that if his soul were to be completely severed from a host, he'd be theirs to play with and torture for the rest of forever until they saw fit, but with his powers, they had no ability to do this until he died by being stuck in the host body. Xerall was intelligent from a very young age, but he was also very sadistic and cruel. He first practiced his demonic abilities of persuasion and corruption on small animals, watching ant colonies destroy each other as he recorded his findings in his journal. He even had become a scientist of sorts, trying to build creatures out of the darkness of others, and he'd done so successfully. Xerall now roams Metropolis, looking to further his research. Powers, Abilities, and Else *Manipulation *Corruption *Control of darkness *Super Durability *Body Hopping *Floating *Teleportation due to a small device Xerall is a very dark and manipulative person. He can change slight things about himself, (Lightening his skin, changing the whites of his eyes, etc), but nothing intense. Shadowfares Master Xerall also has what he calls "Shadowfares" as his obedient servants. They're at his beck and call. These creatures were once people that have had their entire darkness overwhelm them, and now belong soley to Master Xerall. They're each around four to six foot tall, varying in height and weight but very fast and agile. All of them are equiped with long piercing fingernails and are made of pure darkness and magic. Body Hopping Master Xerall through the years has body hopped only once. His current body is that of his father, Jimmy-Dean Xerall. He's lost his hair atop his head and eyebrows, he's also begun to deteriorate slightly. Soon he'll be searching for a new vessel. His Spirit Once finally made vunerable, he will appear as his true nature is, a creature of total evil and malevolant darkness. He appears like a large six foot three tall and floating Shadowfare, missing a heart shaped portion in his torso and wrapped up in a mummified fashion. Music Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Villain Category:Metropolis Category:Gotham Category:Gotham City